Mémoires d’un Homme Perdu
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Le passé vous rattrape toujours dans les plus mauvais moments. On souhaite alors pouvoir retourner en arrière et changer les choses…


**Titre: **Mémoires d'un Homme Perdu.

**Spoilers: **Saison 7 – Living Doll inclus

**Résumé: **Le passé vous rattrape toujours dans les plus mauvais moments. On souhaite alors pouvoir retourner en arrière et changer les choses…  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont la propriété de CBS et des créateurs de CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.

**A/N: **Ça fait un long moment que je n'ai rien écris alors j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Elle traite principalement des deux derniers épisodes de la saison 7 alors attention si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé.

**¬ ¬**

Gil Grissom se souvenait.

**¬ ¬**

Un matin où il rentrait enfin chez lui, seul le chien l'accueillit. Il était arrivé du fond de l'appartement, la tête baissée, ses griffes résonnant sur le parquet. Il était calme et non émotif comme à son habitude. L'appartement était silencieux et plongée dans l'obscurité.

Sara était-elle là ?

Après ce qui s'était passé récemment, il n'était pas certain qu'elle eut envie de se trouver en sa compagnie. Il était si ignorant. Si jamais elle finissait par le quitter, il aurait le culot de se sentir indigné.

Fatigué, il se dirigea vers la chambre, contrarié à l'idée de dormir seul. Alors qu'il passait la porte de la chambre, il eut la surprise de voir Sara endormie. Confortablement installée du côté qu'elle s'était appropriée.

Elle avait l'air si paisible et Grissom se sentit encore plus coupable au vu des derniers jours passés. Il l'observa depuis le pas de la porte avant de traverser la pièce et d'aller dans la salle de bain. Après s'être mit en pyjama et s'être lavé, il allait quitter la salle lorsqu'il fit tomber une pile de magazines. Il s'accroupit pour les ramasser et fronça les sourcils lorsque sa main effleura un petit objet en plastique caché sous la pile. Intrigué, il le prit et l'inspecta. Il écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Un test de grossesse. Il était positif. Abasourdi, il jeta les magazines à côté du lavabo sans quitter l'objet du regard. Il n'avait même pas remarqué les signes caractéristiques chez Sara. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude mais ça, il l'attribuait à l'affaire Heather Kessler. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait mais son visage trahissait l'amertume qui faisait rage en elle. Il s'en voulait de lui causer autant de peine mais… il avait tout de même continué. Imbécile.

Revenant à la réalité, il retourna dans la chambre. Sara ne bougea pas, elle lui tournait toujours le dos. Son regard tomba sur la table de nuit. La lettre qu'il avait écrite durant son congé sabbatique à Williams était dépliée. Elle l'avait lue. A nouveau. Il savait qu'elle l'avait trouvée la semaine précédente mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné lorsqu'il était venu se coucher lui laissait entendre qu'elle avait apprécié. Quelque part au fond lui, le fait de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas parlé de la lettre le dépitait. Elle ne le fit jamais d'ailleurs. Voila pourquoi voir le bout de papier vieilli étalé sur la tablette, peut être pour qu'il la voit, faisait mal. Elle l'avait probablement lue une nouvelle fois pour se persuader de la véracité des mots écrits. Se persuader que tout était bien réel, qu'elle ne les avait pas imaginés. Que Grissom avait bel et bien des sentiments profonds à son égard. Qu'Heather ne signifiait vraiment rien pour lui. Amitié seulement. Une seule victoire pour lui : Sara était là et non chez elle, dans son petit appartement. Même si ça voulait dire qu'il y aurait une dispute au réveil. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté, n'avait pas reprit ses vêtements et autres objets personnels. Le laissant seul, lui et sa stupidité, cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi et le comment.

Enfin, peut-être que le stick qu'il tenait avait bouleversé ses plans. Avait-elle fait le test aujourd'hui ? Hier ? Pendant qu'il passait la nuit chez Heather, se demandant où il était ? Un autre jour ?

S'il ne l'avait pas découvert, quand lui aurait-elle annoncé la nouvelle ?

Repoussant toutes ses pensées, il s'approcha du lit. Après tout, il était toujours épuisé. Même si trouver le test de grossesse lui avait provoqué une soudaine montée d'adrénaline.

S'allongeant doucement aux côtés de Sara, Grissom lui fit face, écoutant sa respiration régulière et contemplant son visage détendu. Ses cheveux bruns cachaient une partie de son visage. Il n'osa pas la toucher, ayant peur de la réveiller. Elle avait besoin de sommeil. Surtout maintenant.

Il se sentait si stupide, la négligeant comme il l'avait fait. Elle était si belle et humaine et intelligente et… tant d'autres choses. Mais pour couronner le tout, elle l'aimait sans compter. Elle lui avait donné une énième chance. Et ce après tant d'années passées à la garder loin de lui. Et la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire ? Tout détruire à cause de son comportement. En premier avec son congé sabbatique. Il avait annoncé la nouvelle avec si peu de tact que le sourire de la jeune femme disparut d'un coup. Ensuite, elle avait presque couru hors de la chambre. Ils avaient passés un mois sans se parler. Quel genre de couple formaient-ils ? Non, quel genre d'amant était-il ? Détestable, pour sûr. Sara était toujours celle qui faisait en sorte que tout marche entre eux, c'est elle qui faisait le travail le plus dur. Tandis que lui ne faisait pratiquement rien en contrepartie. Ainsi la vie mit Heather Kessler sur son chemin, une fois de plus. Comment appeliez-vous un homme passant toute une nuit chez une femme, sans qu'il en informe sa compagne ? Un amant détestable.

Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis leur conversation au labo. Il devait être plus crédible dans ses explications. _'Ce n'est qu'une amie'_ et _'Je suis le seul à qui elle fait confiance'_ n'étaient plus suffisants. Pas cette fois. Sara n'était pas seulement vexée par ce qu'il avait fait mais également par la façon dont elle l'avait appris. Entendre les nouvelles par Catherine se voulait particulièrement blessant. Grissom se sentait mal rien que d'y penser. Elle avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère après lui. Il ne la méritait pas.

Doucement, Sara ouvrit les yeux. Yeux alourdis par le sommeil. Grissom continua de la dévisager.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, je ne voulais pas. »

Elle ferma les yeux brièvement avant de les rouvrir, chassant le sommeil.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Répondit-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Sara… » Commença-t-il.

« Pas maintenant, Gil. Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. » Il opina.

« Je m'excuse de ne pas être rentré avec toi tout à l'heure. Brass voulait interroger un suspect tant qu'on l'avait sous la main. » Elle acquiesça.

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

Sa voix trahissait ses émotions. Elle lui en voulait mais essayait de se contrôler et de rester civile envers lui.

« Si, justement. » Répondit-il calmement.

Sara fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux pouvoir quitter le labo dès que mon service est officiellement terminé. Je veux pouvoir rentrer avec toi. »

« Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Dès qu'il y a du nouveau dans une de tes enquêtes, c'est comme si le reste du monde n'existait plus. Tu deviens tout excité à l'idée d'explorer une nouvelle piste, de clore ton enquête. C'est dans ta nature. »

La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre.

« Et je le sais parce que… c'est dans la mienne également. »

« Mais pourtant tu ne fais pratiquement plus d'heures supplémentaires. »

« J'ai une raison de rentrer maintenant. »

Une fois de plus, c'est elle qui faisait des sacrifices au nom de leur relation.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, Sara. »

« Je sais, mais pas maintenant. »

« D'accord. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Ils se regardaient, yeux dans les yeux. Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Grissom.

« J'ai… J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans la salle de bain. »

Sara parut d'abord perplexe puis, la culpabilité s'encra dans ses traits. Elle masqua rapidement ses émotions, attendant qu'il continue de parler.

« C'était caché sous une pile de magazines. Si je ne les avais pas fait tomber, je l'aurai manqué. »

Il amena sa main entre eux, montrant l'objet à la jeune femme.

« Plastique blanc. Test de grossesse. Deux lignes bleues. Il me semble que ça signifie que c'est positif. »

Sara ne dit rien. Elle lui prit le test de la main, l'observa attentivement.

« Ça l'est. » Finit-elle par répondre.

« C'est assez… inattendu. »

« Je sais. » Elle marqua une pause.

« Comment le sens-tu ? »

« Je suis assez choqué. Pour dire la vérité, je pensais que je n'aurai jamais d'enfants. »

« Moi non plus. Comment le sens-tu ? »

« Je t'ai dit… » Elle le coupa.

« Non, de devenir père. »

Il resta muet tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils, confus. Alors que sa réponse se faisait désirée, Sara ferma les yeux. Elle finit par bouger, voulant s'allonger sans lui faire face. Une main sur sa hanche la fit arrêter tout mouvement. Plongeant son regard son celui de son amant, elle le vit lutter pour trouver une réponse.

« Je ne sais pas quel genre de père je serai, mais… je ferais tout mon possible pour être présent, pour vous deux. J'étais sérieux en disant que je voulais revoir mon rythme de travail. J'ai fais des erreurs dans ma vie, récemment d'ailleurs, mais je vais changer tout ça. Je ne négligerai pas cette enfant et je promets de ne plus te délaisser non plus. » Annonça-t-il solennellement.

« Gil… » Commença-t-elle mais sa voix lui fit défaut.

« Je ne te décevrai plus » Promit-il.

Il approcha alors son visage proche du sien, laissant leurs lèvres se frôler. Sara se crispa au contact mais très vite, elle passa un bras autour du cou de Grissom, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Alors que leur baiser se voulait plus profond et langoureux, les mains de Grissom exploraient le corps de la jeune femme timidement. Elle lui en voulait toujours mais ne pouvait jamais résister à ses caresses. Au moment où il se plaçait au-dessus d'elle, un téléphone sonna. Les lèvres de Sara brisèrent le contact, leur moment de tendresse était fini.

« Tu devrais répondre » Lui dit-elle, lui tournant le dos.

« J'en n'ai pas envie. »

« Gil, c'est peut être important. »

Peut-être était-ce Brass, appelant parce qu'un corps avait été découvert quelque part ou peut-être… était-ce Heather… appelant parce qu'elle avait besoin de son '_ami'_. Sara refusa d'y penser.

« Tu es ce qui est important pour moi, maintenant. »

« Répond ou je le fais. »

Soupirant, il se leva du lit, quittant la chaleur que lui procurait le corps de Sara.

« Grissom » Décrocha-t-il, ne cachant pas son arrogance.

Sara l'écouta répondre à son interlocuteur par des : _'ça ne peut pas attendre ?' 'Appel plutôt Catherine', 'Non', 'Hum', 'Erm'_ et enfin _'Donne moi l'adresse, je serai là dès que possible.'_

Sara avait envie de rire. Il ne changerait jamais, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

Grissom raccrocha, défaitiste.

« Une scène ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton résigné.

« Oui. En dehors de Vegas, dans le désert. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, des insectes ? » Elle lui jeta un regard en coin.

Il opina, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Ne le fais pas attendre. Brass et les policiers je veux dire. »

« Sara, je… »

« Je sais. Ne perd pas de temps. » Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller.

Grissom prit des vêtements propres avant de disparaitre dans le salon. Une fois habillé et prêt à partir, il vit le chien –leur chien– assis sagement devant la porte de la chambre. Souriant d'un air triste, Grissom alla lui ouvrir. Il lança un regard chargé d'émotion vers la forme endormie avant de refermer la porte. Lui faisant face, ses lèvres laissèrent échapper trois mots dans un soupir. Cela faisant longtemps, trop longtemps, depuis qu'il avait murmuré ces mots à Sara et il faudrait encore attendre un long moment avant qu'il ait la chance de le faire à nouveau. Il quitta l'appartement sans se presser, trainant dans le hall d'entrée sachant que le seul endroit sur terre où il aurait voulu se trouver était situé derrière lui. S'éloignant à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Une semaine s'écoula trop rapidement depuis. Grissom faisait des doubles voire triples services alors que Sara quittait le labo à temps. Lorsqu'il rentrait enfin chez lui, il n'y avait plus de temps pour leur conversation redoutée. Il était trop fatigué et Sara était soit endormie, soit prête à partir au travail. Ou bien prenant soin du chien. Durant le peu d'heures qu'ils partageaient hors labo, Grissom avait réussi à énerver Sara encore plus. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle fasse d'heures supplémentaires lorsque de nouvelles pistes étaient exploitables sur ses enquêtes. Il argua que qu'avec le bébé se développant en elle, elle ne pouvait plus agir comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle ne répondit rien, préférant prendre son sac à main et quitter l'appartement en silence.

Il avait pourtant bien le droit de s'inquiéter du bien être de son enfant, non ? Il se sentait stupide, il avait fait une promesse qu'il ne pouvait garder. Il se détestait tellement parfois.

Quelques jours plus tard, Trevor Dell était retrouvé mort et tout avait changé. Etait-ce relié au meurtrier aux miniatures ? Lorsqu'une petite figurine accrocha son regard, il sut la répondre à sa question.

Sara arriva un quart d'heures plus tard, mallette à la main, cheveux lissés. Elle observait l'homme partageant sa vie privée –ou faisait simplement une apparition dedans– accroupit dans l'entrée de la salle de bain, près du corps de Dell. Elle resta debout à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive de sa présence.

L'entendant parler, Grissom lui lança un regard. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la nuit précédente. Emploi du temps surchargé une nouvelle fois. Il se leva, ils parlèrent un moment d'un lien entre cette mort et le tueur aux miniatures puis il était parti. Mais pas avant de lui avoir glissé, en parlant des lieux : _'A toi de jouer, ma chère'._

Sara fit son travail tout en ayant son esprit orienté vers l'attitude de Grissom. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, ils s'étaient disputés. Et maintenant ça, avec en prime David à deux pas… ou alors était-il ironique ? Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était avec lui ces derniers temps. Il ne parlait jamais du bébé à moins que ce fût pour lui interdire de travailler plus. Bientôt, il la confinerait dans un des labos.

De retour là-bas, elle partagea ses découvertes avec les autres avant que l'heure de quitter les lieux n'arrive. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Sara retourna dans son appartement.

Grissom n'avait pas une minute pour rentrer, ayant toujours quelque chose à faire. L'ombre menaçante du tueur aux miniatures le hantait encore. Enfin, il essayait désespérément de trouver un lien entre Trevor Dell et le tueur. Il se résolu à retourner sur un forum pour création de miniatures, ce qui le conduit à un magasin spécialisé. Tout ceci résultant dans un lien unissant une certaine Natalie Davis à Dell. Grissom fit aussi un saut à un casino en compagnie de Catherine, assistant au spectacle déroutant du père de Natalie avant d'aller l'interroger.

Tandis que Grissom était dans en quête de la vérité, Sara dormi peu, nerveuse et préoccupée. Elle avait emmené le chien faire une promenade, elle avait essayé de manger et lorsque vint le temps de son service, elle se prépara. Malheureusement, elle n'arriva jamais au labo.

Pendant que Grissom prêtait ses lunettes à Catherine, Natalie Davis excellait dans un de ses nouveaux plans diabolique. Un sourire démoniaque jouait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle observait la scène cauchemardesque devant elle. Fière de son art vivant. Lorsque sa victime se réveillerait, elle aurait une surprise de taille. Prise au piège sous une tonne de métal déformé, quelque part dans le désert.

La vie commençait à s'écoulait de Grissom alors qu'il découvrait une nouvelle figurine. Sara. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur l'identité. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il devait être endormi, ayant un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait s'agir de la réalité. Sara était bien en sécurité. Où était-elle ? Il l'ignorait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était en salle de conférence. Après cela, il avait été trop occupé pour rentrer chez lui et il ne l'avait plus recroisée au labo. Oh non.

Ce n'était que le début de son cauchemar éveillé.

**¬ ¬**

Grissom appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Il était assis sur un banc dans les couloirs du commissariat. Sara été portée disparue depuis un jour et demi. Combien de temps survivrait-elle dans le désert, seule et peut être blessée. L'équipe faisait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir afin de trouver le moindre détail aidant à localisé leur collègue et amie.

Ils détenaient Natalie Davis mais son état mental les empêchait de voir des réponses être apportées à leurs questions. Elle ne cessait de murmurer la même chanson encore et toujours.

Il se sentait tellement coupable. Lorsqu'il l'avait interrogée le jour précédent, il avait réussi à capter son attention. Il avait toutes les cartes en main. Mais il avait échoué. Mentionnant Sara dans leur conversation avait précipité Natalie dans sa catatonie mentale.

Maintenant, Grissom était assis car ses jambes ne pouvaient le supporter plus longtemps. Son corps était vidé de toute énergie. Il n'avait pas quitté le labo depuis la disparition de Sara. Il n'était pas rasé, portait des vêtements froissés, il n'avait rien mangé.

Depuis qu'il avait été tiré hors de la salle d'interrogatoire par Brass, son esprit et son corps étaient en overdrive. Au début il s'était sentit découragé et perdu mais s'était vite repris. Sara était son unique priorité. Il devait la retrouver.

Il soupira. La scène miniature ne possédait pas d'élément viable. Nick, Greg et Warrick vérifiaient les compagnies de remorquages de la ville et des alentours. Brass avait des voitures de patrouille parcourant les principaux axes du désert environnant. Catherine faisait preuve de minutie dans sa fouille de l'appartement de Natalie Davis avec l'aide de Sofia. Il y avait des tas de croquis et divers dessins représentant Sara et le reste de la miniature. Ils espéraient que ça pourrait les conduire à l'endroit où la représentant à échelle humaine de la miniature se trouvait.

S'ils ne trouvaient pas Sara bientôt, Grissom redoutait l'issue des évènements. Non, il refusait de penser si dramatiquement. Sara était forte, c'était une dure à cuire, elle était… Sara. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'elle à présent, une vie grandissait en elle. Ça ne fit que le déprimer encore plus, pensant à tout ce qu'il était sur le point de perdre s'ils ne la trouvaient pas à temps. Ça ne pouvait bien entendu pas arriver. Des images d'elle bloquée en dessous de la Mustang, peut être même écrasée par le véhicule. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Pas quand ils avaient son bourreau en détention. Pas quand les choses entre eux allaient aussi mal.

Un nombre incalculable de semaines étaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit _'je t'aime'_, qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ou bien passé un moment tranquille ensemble. Lire, faire la cuisine ou simplement aller faire un tour avec leur chien, montrant à qui voulait le voir l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ces moments précieux lui manquait cruellement. Ils allaient avoir un enfant maintenant. Devenir parents. Mais il était sur le point de voir tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble s'écrouler à cause d'une psychopathe.

Ses yeux étaient fermés alors qu'il se rappelait de moments plus heureux. Ils n'auraient peut-être plus lieu. Pas de Sara, pas de vie pour lui.

Si seulement il avait été moins égoïste, arrêtant de penser que Sara pouvait tout endurer sans question. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas délaissée ces derniers mois. Il aurait dû la traiter avec le respect qu'elle méritait. Il était si honteux et en colère contre lui-même, si Sara vivait ses derniers instants sur terre, elle n'aurait certainement pas de pensées agréables envers lui. Il n'aurait plus jamais la chance de lui dire une dernière fois à quel point elle comptait pour lui.

Il avait échoué dans ce qui était la chose la plus précieuse dans sa vie. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, à partager avec elle. Il n'était pas prêt à dire au revoir.

Tandis qu'il ressassait le passé, une larme s'échappa, laissant une traînée humide sur sa joue.

**¬ ¬**

**Fin.**

* * *


End file.
